Wolf xD
by SkyAlduin
Summary: Story about Meta Knight... Nothing happening here, never you mind vblol.
1. Chapter 1 of weirdness

**Ok. This is my first time posting a fanfiction and it probably sucks, bad. But i try. **

**Disclaimer, none of the characters are mine except Wolf.**

All was dark in the halls of castle DeDeDe. Two warriors, a green one and a blue one, walked down a hall leading to the kings throne room. All of a sudden there was a flashing light coming from the throne room. The two warriors ran towards the light, but before they got to the room a small, damaged reed puff with ears, a tail and four sets of three claws came tumbling through the door. Both the warriors drew their swords and pointed them at the wolf-puff who looked only to be 1 or 2. the wolf-puff just fell unconscious from all the cuts and bruises it seemed to have on it. both the warriors gave questioning glances at each-other and the green one said with a thick Aussie accent,

"What should we do with it, Sword?"

Sword Pondered for a moment (is pondered right? If not TELL ME!) then said,

"I think we should take him to Sir Meta Knight'

"HER" the green one corrected. Sword just shrugged.

they both walked over and picked the, still unconscious, wolf-puff up by the arms and carried her back down the hall to another door except this one wasn't as fancy as the throne room door(no one needed to know what the other door looked like). They opened the door and inside there was... No the room was fairly decorated(and if you want to know what it looks like its just MK's room that he hangs out with sword and Blade in). They carried her into the room and put her down in front of a small wooden chair and waited. They waited for about ten minutes before someone else came into the room (MK). They both stood up.

"Sir Meta Knight" said Sword, ' Blade and i found something you might want to see" he said without changing tone.

"Well show me"

Sword went and picked the wolf-puff up by the foot. At the same time she woke up and started to wriggle. She sat up and bit Sword on the hand causing him to drop her. She ran around the room looking for a way out then she saw the door she scuttled towards it but something had her by the tail. She turned around growling and saw Meta Knight. She realised he was a puff and stopped moving. Meta Knight seemed quite amused at her little scramble and to his surprise she said,

"Let me go!"

"Youre only 1 you shouldnt be able to talk," said Meta Knight. "Well youre wrong. Im probably ten times your lifetime!" She growled.

"Oh really. How old are you?" Asked Sword.  
>"999 yrs of age!" She yelled.<br>"What?" Said Meta Knight. He lost his grip on the puff and gave her a perfect opportunity. She jumped away and landed on Sword's head.  
>"Now if you'll be so kind as to let me go!" She yelled. Sword was flailing his arms up in the air trying to get her off. He did manage to hit her and it sent her flying toward the wall. That really pissed her off. She lay on the ground stunned for a second before she sat up and growled,<br>"Ok since you wont let me free then i will fight for my freedom!"  
>"Pffft. You couldnt hurt a fly!" Said Blade. She raised her hand up and looked at him Then she got a better idea. There was a flashing light and in her place there was a red wolf. It growled. A little spark of electricity came out of its mouth. The wolf was small but it looked like it could do a lot of damage. All of a sudden it lunged at Blade with its mouth open but before it could reach him it got a very spiky sword (Galaxia) in its mouth. But instead of feeling pain she just sucked a lot of the energy from the sword. All of a sudden there was another flashing light and instead of a wolf the puff was back and she was still biting the sword. Her eyes lit up with pain.<br>"Ouch! Ouch ouch ouch ouch ouch!" She yelled. Letting the sword go.  
>"What was that?" Stammered Blade.<br>The wolf-puff looked up at him.  
>"Are you blind?" She asked, "if not then youre not very bright but ill tell you. Im a flippin flip floppin electricity werewolf. Thats why i was named Wolf"she covered her mouth"oops"<br>"Youre a demon beast," said Meta Knight. All three knights drew their swords.  
>Wolf just shook her head and said,<br>"No. Im the DAUGHTER of two of Nightmares demons. BUT they were disloyal. Just like you the all powerful Meta Knight,"  
>Meta Knight picked her up and dragged her outside.<br>"How did you know my name? How did you know about me being Nightmares creation? Who are your parents?" He asked.  
>"Slow down one question at a time. No.1 my mother told me stories about you and she described what you looked like perfectly. She even, at one point, took a liking to you. No.2 well no.1 really explained that one. No.3 my parents were Wrath Knight and Bird Knight," she said." That answer your questions?"<br>His eyes went from the colour yellow, to blue then to green.  
>"I knew your parents," he said sheathing his sword. "Your mother, Bird Knight, was perfect when it came to using her wings and she was great with daggers. Your father was a wolf like you and was good with a bow. Have you inherited your parents gifts?"<br>"All of them," she answered.  
>"Prove it. Show me you arent a hoax,"<br>She nodded and pulled out two daggers out of her fur and stuck them both together(a bit like Pit's bow) and pulled on an invisible drawstring (and again like Pit's) and an arrow came out of nowhere.  
>"Draw your sword" she said to Meta Knight. He did. And the second it appeared she shot an arrow aiming for his head. He only just had time to dodge before the arrow gauged itself deep into the wall. She shot an arrow at the other one causing it to split in half.<br>"You satisfied?" She asked Meta Knight.  
>"Yes and i can see you can use daggers. But what about wings?"<br>She nodded and two red angel wings sprouted from her back. She tried to flap them but one of them was broken.  
>"I cant fly! My wing is broken!" She yelled, sobbing a little bit.<br>"Its ok. Lets go back inside," said Meta Knight.  
>He led her back inside where Sword &amp; Blade were waiting. Both of them drew their swords and pointed them at Wolf.<br>"Its good to see you too," she said smiling.  
>"What are we going to do with it, sir," asked Blade.<br>"We are going send Wolf back to Nightmare," said Meta Knight.  
>"NO! You cant send back there! Nightmare hates me the second he sees me he'll kill me! Please dont send me back!" She pleaded.<br>"We dont have a choice," said Meta Knight.  
>And with that he went to grab Wolf but she dodged.<br>"Dont touch me!" She yelled, "the noble Meta Knight! My mother said that you took pity! I guess she was wrong!"  
>Wolf ran over to a window (that magically appeared) and jumped out and, ignoring the pain, used her wings to glide down to safety. She felt alone now, but she knew Meta Knight, Sword and Blade would find her and send her back. So she walked around so alone and so lost...<p>

**ok. Remind me never to write again. But if you did enjoy, please leave a review telling me if you want more. **


	2. Chapter 2 of weirdness

**Okey Dokey. This is a random chapter but it does have something to do with the storyline kinda.? I dunno whats wrong with me. But this chapter does get a bit gruesome, in my opinion. :P lawl. I'm seriously an idiot. Don't listen to me. **

**I own none of the characters except Wolf, Bird Knight, Wrath Knight, Harimau and the bird sitting on Harimau's shoulder and if you want to count it Daedra.**

"Im so lost. I dont know where i am or who the hell is that." Wolf thought. Not long after she had jumped out of Meta Knight's window Wolf ran into this thing. She was sitting just outside the castle and there was this thing it looked a bit like a puff but it was differently shaped and it didnt have a mouth. She knew what it is now. Its a waddle dee.

"Hi," She said to it."are you lost?"

It shook its head unable to talk.

"Do you want to be my friend?"

It nodded its head.

"Do all waddle dees look like you?"

It nodded its head.

"Ive got an idea!"

She reached down and pulled a small red ribbon out of her tail and wrapped it around the waddle dees hand.

~DWEE~ it said happily (i know i said they cant talk but, i dont really care im only doing this for fun)

She smiled. It grabbed her hand and led her back into the castle. They followed a long hallway. Wolf smiled again but it slowly faded into a frown when she heard Sword, Blade and Meta Knight walking down the hall. But the waddle dee kept on walking.

"Excuse me but do you mind if i call you Dædra ?"

The waddle dee shook its head.

They walked around a corner and almost went face first into Meta Knight. Wolf smiled.

"Hi" she said as he grabbed her arm"bye Dædra!"

"Why did you run away?!" Said Meta Knight exasperated.

"Maybe because i dont want to go," she said."Harimau is probably waiting to ambush me"

He looked at her,"Harimau?"

"He is some random dude who joined Nightmare so he can create demons of his own,"she shrugged.

"It is strange how one moment you are so angry and then the next you can be so calm"

They turned around yet another corner and this time they ran face first into Sword and Blade. They said nothing and walked behind Meta Knight. After a few moments of walking in silence Wolf broke it by saying,

"Where are we going?"

"We're taking you to the kings throne room. It is where he-" he was cut off mid sentence by Wolf.

"I know its where he keeps his transporter. How else do you think i got here? By teleporting? Next you'll be thinking moles can fly!" She exaggerated. They walked on in silence for a minute before they got to the throne room. They opened the door and Meta Knight told Sword to go and prepare the transporter. Sword walked over to the kings chair and pressed a button and the large transporter (im assuming you know the one im talking about) came out of the ground. The N.M.E salesman appeared at the T.V screen and said,

"Welcome king De... De... De" he trailed off as he realised it was not DeDeDe he was talking to. Meta Knight picked Wolf up by the foot and showed her to the salesman,

"I believe this is yours," Meta Knight said curtly.

The salesman cackled, "oh Wolf. You really are pathetic." He said boldly. Moving aside to reveal two bloodied and battered puffs, one was a light purple with hazel eyes, the other was a dark green with white eyes and looked like ja, both were unconscious.

"MOTHER! FATHER!" Wolf yelled.

The one with the hazel eyes stirred, looked at Wolf and said,

"Wolf? What are you doing here? I thought i told you to leave!"

"Oh. Even if she did leave she could never escape me" said a new maniacal voice. A very odd puff/human came out of the shadows, for his right hand he had a claw he also had a giant bite mark on his side not to mention that most of his body seemed to be stitched on and sitting on his shoulder was a bird but on the ends of its wings were three claws, not to mention it has four wings. At that moment the white eyed puff opened its eyes and yelled,

"Leave my daughter alone Harimau!"

"Oh. What are you going to do? Shoot me with your mighty bow?" Harimau chuckled and held up a wooden longbow. He grabbed it in both hands and snapped it, leaving the broken longbow on the ground. He then whistled and a large wolf came out of the shadows it looked a bit like Wolf's wolf form but with spikes on its back and it was a bit more purple. Harimau walked up to the hazel eyed one and whispered in her ear,

"You're pretty, Bird Knight, shame i have orders to kill you," he kissed her on the cheek and used his claw to stab her in the heart. She screamed in pain.

"MOTHER!" Screeched Wolf.

"Meta! Look after Wolf!" Yelled Bird Knight crying. Meta Knight nodded. Bird Knight made some coughing sounds before lying still. Wolf leant up against Meta Knight crying into his cape.

"Now its your turn! Wolfwrath finish him!" Yelled Harimau. Wolfwrath lunged at Wrath Knight. Wolf cried even harder as her father got ripped to shreds by Wolfwrath. Sword who was still standing at the kings chair turned it all off. Wolf who was still crying sat down and pulled a small wolf toy out and started hugging it tightly.

"Come Wolf we have to send you home," said Meta Knight.

Wolf turned and glared at him.

"WHAT!" She yelled,"DID YOU SEE WHAT THEY JUST DID TO MY PARENTS! YOU CANT EXPECT ME TO GO BACK THERE AFTER THAT!"

"I don't. Thats why I'm taking you in," Meta Knight said calmly.

She looked up at Meta Knight hopefully. Dædra who had secretly watched the whole thing came running in and hugged Wolf. Wolf hugged it back.

"Daedra," Wolf said quietly "shake your head if you are a girl and nod if you are a boy,"

Daedra shook her head and Wolf hugged her tighter and together they walked out of the room.

**Ok. dont ask me why i named him Harimau. maybe because it's Indonesian for Tiger? Dunno. Tell me if you want more. Which you probably don't but still tell me.**


	3. Chapter 3 of weirdness

Ok** so this chapter may be a bit boring. Nothing special happens. Bit a talking and stuff 'n' thing and stuff. Nothing special. I'm hoping to make the next chapter more interesting. Lawl. This story is also based on the tv show, before Fumu/Tiff is born, but there was no entry. **

Wolf woke up feeling tired and sad. Next to her slept Dædra as quite as a mouse. She looked up and saw Meta sitting on the wooden chair asleep. It was kind of creepy. She had started calling him Meta last night after she heard her mother calling him that. She felt a sharp pain in her stomach after bringing up her mother she missed her parents too much already. She brought out her wolf toy which she had named Mr. Buttons (very childish i know) and started playing with it. Even though she was 999, and when she turned 1 000 she would finally be an adult, she still loved to play with toys. Dædra stirred and looked up at Wolf sleepily.

"Morning Dædra," said Wolf.

~DWEE~ said Dædra sleepily. Meta woke up and looked at the two friends who were quietly chatting. Meta yawned. Alerting the two friends. They both giggled and went back to playing. Wolf looked up at Meta and asked,

"Meta?" He looked at her, "do you think i can teach Dædra english?"

"Yes. It wouldnt be the first time it had happened"

"Really?" Meta nodded,"and, Meta, why did you take me in even though moments before you were trying to get rid of me?"

"I made a promise to your mother to look after you and i plan to keep that promise. Im not one to break promises"

"Good" thought Wolf but she said nothing. There was a knock on the door and Sword and Blade came in.

"Morning Sir" they said in unison.

"What are we going to do with Wolf?" Asked Blade.

"Keep her," said Meta.

"Say wha?" Said (sassy) Sword," I thought we planned to give her back to Nightmare?"

"Well the plan changed," said Meta blankly.

Wolf smiled. She didnt know why but she liked spending time with these idiots. She turned back to Dædra and asked her,

"Do you want to learn how to speak English?"

Dædra nodded her head.

"Ok. First i will teach you the alphabet, say A," Dædra struggled to say things. But in the end she said something like 'aayy' "ok im going to teach you one letter a day so you will have to practice A for the rest of the day" said Wolf. She then turned to Meta and asked him,

"What do i do now? I have nowhere to go and nothing to do,"

"You are going to train with me and improve you skills," he looked at her wounds and added, "After you've healed of course"

{~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~}

"It has been a week since Meta took me in. Sword and Blade have looked after me, but they cant keep me locked in here forever! when will Meta train me!" Wolf whispered to herself angrily. Not realising that Meta was listening. She had healed fast over the week and even her broken wing was fully healed. She moved her wings around. Both moved perfectly fine. At that same moment Meta walked in. She opened her mouth to speak but he said something first,

"Your training will start today, but you will only succeed if you follow the rules and not goof around,"

"Yes Sir" she said, not formally but not rudely either. He gestured with his hand for her to follow. She said goodbye to Dædra, who was sitting nearby, and followed Meta. They walked out of the room and down the hallway (that shows up so flippin much). They left the castle and walked towards what looked like a small village. They passed through the village and headed to a small canyon.

**Ok so this chapter is a lot short. But like I said I'll be doing the next chapter more interesting, maybe, if i can find something to do in it. But tell me if you want more. **


	4. Chapter 4 of weirdness

Ok.** So here is chapter 4. Also thanks to Surviah for offering to help me proof read and maybe edit. It means a lot. So yah. Enjoy. **

"Umm... Soo what exactly are we doing here?" Asked Wolf, who was sitting on a rock. Her mind focused on a small blue and green butterfly.

"We are here to train," said Meta, who as you probably know, would be standing on some sort of ledge or something else high.

"What kind of training?" Asked Wolf, who's attention turned to Meta.

"Ummm..." He thought for a moment, then said,"i will test your bow skills again. Then i will try to improve them,"

"Are you saying I can't use a bow?" She asked him, standing up.

"No no no. Now, are we going to train or not?" He said and before she could say anything he asked(or ordered, whichever you want to say) ,"can you get out your bow?"

She nodded and got her daggers. She put them together creating the bow.

"Now what?" She asked him. He walked over to a nearby tree and sliced it in half, then sliced a bit off the trunk(like onion rings).

"Why did you do that?!" Exclaimed Wolf.

"You want to train, don't you?" He said. Still slicing up the tree.

"Yea. But you didn't need to kill the tree. It had a life you know!" Yelled Wolf,"the leader of it's forest will be very angry with you,"

"Phhh, thats never going to happen and if you can't see, there is no other trees around here," said Meta. Right at that moment a giant root came out and grabbed Meta off the ground. It pulled him away from the canyon. Meta tried to slash it with his sword but he had left it at the tree. Wolf walked over to pick up the sword but when it touched her it sent an electric shock through her whole body. She screamed in pain. There was a flashing light and the electric wolf was back. She grabbed the sword in her mouth and ran after Meta. The root dragged him all the way to a forest, like, forever away. (Lemons) She ran for what seemed like hours before she finally caught up with them. Once she had caught up they stopped in front of a tree that looked to be much larger then all the other ones. The root dropped Meta and went back into the ground. Wolf walked over to Meta and dropped Galaxia at his feet. There was another flashing light (i really need to get a new way of saying that. It's getting old) and Wolf the puff was standing next to Meta. He picked up his sword and put it in it's sheath.

"Why did that thing bring us here?" Asked Meta.

"It brought YOU here. I just followed," pointed out Wolf, looking at the tree," but i believe that this is the king of the tree you just brutally murdered and, most likely, the king of this entire forest,"

She noticed the side of the tree begin to warp and change shape. It was changing shape into a face!

"Why did you try to kill me?!" The tree asked Meta only, A LOT angry.

"He didn't try to kill you he was only trying to set some things up," said Wolf in the calmest voice she could.

"I believe i asked him. Not you," since they were talking to a tree, it couldn't really turn it's head,not that it had one.

"What she said. I was only trying to set somethings up," he replied calmly. The added,"I didn't try to kill you,"

"LIER!" The tree yelled, fancy that, a yelling tree,"you are trying to destroy me so you can take over the forest,"

"That's-" Started Meta but he was cut short when roots grabbed him AND Wolf.

"I've heard rumours of you. They say that you are building a giant spaceship, and you plan to use it to conquer DreamLand," the tree said to Meta angrily. Wolf looked at Meta.

"What's he talking about?"

"He's right. I'm building a spaceship, but not to control DreamLand, but for when it's time to challenge Nightmare and his army,"

"He's lying to you, little one, sometimes you Puffs can be very, manipulative," said the tree. He sounded very manipulative when he said that. Wolf, who wasn't listening to what anyone was saying, was brainstorming ideas to get them out. Then she had an idea. Maybe she could REASON with him. Instead of Meta making himself look guiltier and guiltier.

"Ok. So Mr(input name here)," she gestured for him to say his name, which was kinda hard 'cause his grip on them was getting tighter and tighter.

"Whispy Woods," he said proudly.

"Ok Mr. Woods he didn't mean any offence when he chopped down that tree. He was just trying to set something up for training,"

"What were you setting up?"

"Archery practice targets,"

"Ok. So accused says 'archery practice targets' and witness says the same," said Wolf, who was starting to choke. Whispy noticed this and loosened his grip on her, a bit,"if Meta ever goes near a tree with his sword, an axe or anything else sharp i'll personally give him a beating, and if you give me one of your apples, i'll replant the tree, just let us go,"

"Fine," he agreed. One of his apples fell and landed on Wolf's head before letting them go. As Meta walked off Whispy said to Wolf,"keep an eye on him,"

Wolf nodded and followed Meta, holding the apple. They walked around for hours before they realised they were lost.

"Soo. How do we get out of here?" Asked Wolf.

"Umm. Do you want to fly up and see?"

Wolf nodded and handed Meta the apple. She spread her wings and flew directly upwards. She saw the way out and flew back down sadly. She was enjoying the wind.

"The exit is that way," she pointed to the north. He nodded and handed her the apple. When they finally left the forest it was almost dark.

"I guess we should be heading back home," said Meta.

"Yes, but after one thing," she ran towards the canyon and planted the apple where Meta chopped down the tree. After that they headed back to the castle. When they got back they found Sword and Blade anxiously waiting in Meta's room.

"Sir," Sword greeted.

"You've missed your patrol," said Blade.

"And DeDeDe is angry, and looking for Wolf,"

"What?! Who is DeDeDe? Why is he looking for me?"

Before anyone could answer there was a knock at the door. Sword opened the door to a fat penguin.

"Your highness," he said. The penguin noticed Wolf and snatched her.

"Meta!" She screamed as he dragged her away.

**Whispy Woods. O kay. The battleship halberd gets it's first mention. God thats weird. And anything in brackets is me being random. **

**Bye bye. **


	5. Chapter 5 of weirdness

Alright.** Chapter ummm 5? May be a bit short. That's one of the troubles of writing on your ipod, you cant see how many words there are. If there is anything you would like to know about Wolf just ask me. **

**Disclaimer, i own none of the characters except Wolf, Jessica, (the next three don't show up) Bird Knight, Wrath Knight and Harimau**

"What do you want with me?" Wolf was trapped in a glass tank. The penguin had brought her to a small room with an oversized snail in it.

"Oh Escargoon just wants to run a few tests on you," said the penguin.

"Why?"

"Well it's not everyday you see a Wolf-Puff and live to tell the tale," said Escargoon. He was putting on gloves and getting some needles ready. Wolf reached for her daggers but she had been tied to the wall of the container. At that moment Meta, Sword and Blade barged in. Meta looked at Escargoon then to Wolf.

"What are you doing to her?"

"Running some tests, and if you are loyal to me you will not interfere," said the penguin. Meta looked like he was being torn in two, torn between his loyalty and the promise he made to Bird Knight. Escargoon walked over to Wolf a needle in his hand.

"This wont hurt a bit," he said, chuckling. He pressed a button and the glass shattered. He poked the needle into Wolf's skin. She made a scream of pure pain.

"Oh come on you woos it doesn't hurt that much," said the penguin.

"Well it would be better if you didn't shove it in an old scar," she said, wincing.

Escargoon extracted some blood off Wolf then withdrew the needle.

"Are we done? I would very much like to leave, creepy penguin guy,"

"Oh how rude of me. I'm King DeDeDe-"

"Yea yea. Whatever. Can i go now?" Interrupted Wolf. DeDeDe growled and cut the bindings. Wolf left the container and went to leave the room with Meta and the other two when she heard a small scream for help. She listened for the noise and when she heard it she followed from where it was coming from. It was coming from a small cabinet. She opened the cabinet door and inside was a small fairy looking thing inside a jar. She couldn't get a good look. All she saw was two wings, no arms and no legs, just a long tail sort of thing. DeDeDe saw her and asked,

"Hey! What are you doing?!"

"Please help me," pleaded the fairy thing. Wolf looked at DeDeDe then at the fairy. She snatched the jar and bolted. DeDeDe noticed her and ran after her. But her speed was to fast for the fat penguin. So he eventually gave up and went back to the room. Wolf stopped and looked at the fairy. It was a bit like a dragon. it was purple with purple wings and blue webby part (you know from dragon wings. I dont know what they're called) and underbelly. It's head was human, kinda, it was more liked a sideways oval instead of a vertical one. It's hair was yellow with red, orange and black streaks going through it. It's face, well, two vertical ovals for eyes, a cat nose and what looked like a moustache for a mouth but not one.

"Thank you for saving me," it said,"those people were really mean,"

"I know. Do you want me to set you free?" Wolf asked it, and when it nodded she opened the jar and it flew around.

"My name's Jessica, Jessica Drako. Whats your's?" She asked.

"Wolf," she said plainly,"you come from the Dream World, don't you?"

"Yes, and you being a Wolf-Puff you must come from the Fire World,correct?" Asked Jessica. Wolf nodded.

"I'm not direct ancestry from there but i was born there,"

"Do you happen to know a way back to the Dream World?"

"No sorry. My best bet would be Nightmare. He's the one that steals all the portals," said Wolf sadly.

"Thats-" Jessica started but Wolf silenced her. She heard people coming. The people came round a bend and almost ran straight into the pair. Turns out it was just Meta, Sword and Blade.

"Meta!" Said Wolf happily,"i've never been so happy to see anyone in my life,"

Meta just looked at Jessica and asked,

"Who are you?"

"I'm Jessica, of the Dream World. Who are you?"

"I'm Meta Knight, of Popstar, and these are my two followers, Sword Knight and Blade Knight,"

"Ok so now that we all know each other. Meta? Can you help me get Jessica into Nightmares fortress?"

"What? That thing is practically impenetrable," said Meta shocked.

"It's called the transporter," said Jessica smugly.

"Hehehehe. I like you," said Wolf chuckling.

"If you knew why'd you ask?" Said Sword. Wolf had gotten the feeling that Sword and Blade didn't trust her. But she'd always shrug it off.

"Don't question my methods!" Yelled Wolf, she didn't mean to yell. She did one of those smiles you do when you know you're about to get in trouble(you know the ones i'm talking about. You don't? Am I the only one? Aww). Meta glared at her and she cowered under his gaze, being half wolf and all.

"Does anyone know any advanced magic?" Asked Blade.

"I know a bit, but it only goes to the Fire World and this one," said Wolf," i could get us to the Fire World, and the portal to the Dream World is right next to the Fire World portal, but i can only teleport three so it's me and Jessica,"

"Ok, but be careful," said Meta.

"Hope you die in hell," whispered Sword under his breath but it was just loud enough for Wolf to hear. She grunted but said nothing.

"Kasai no sekai ni watashitachi o toru! Ken no kishi, Jeshika to watashi! Ima watashitachi ni terepōto!" Chanted Wolf. There was a flash of fire then darkness.

Wolf opened her eyes to see a fiery portal above her head. She was lying on the ground, belly up. She sat up and looked at Jessica and Sword.

"Where am I?" He moaned

"Welcome to the Fire World!" Said Wolf cheerily.

"What? Why?"

"If you don't want to be heard, DON'T SAY IT!" Said Wolf.

"Wait," he said, surprised,"you heard that?"

She nodded.

"Cra-" he started, but he was cut short when Wolf said.

"Quiet, we are not alone, I sense a large being coming,"

All of a sudden a large ball of flames with bats wings and a cat face came flying out of nowhere.

"Bata Fire!" (I'm pretty sure thats it's name) yelled Wolf. The being turned and looked at Wolf, then it sent a fireball in her direction. Wolf had just enough time to dodge, she looked back to where she was moments before, the ground was on fire where she was.

"What is that thing!" Screamed Jessica.

"It's Bata Fire!" She yelled at her, jumping to the side, narrowly missing a fireball,"one of the larger beings of this dimension!"

"How do we defeat it?!" Yelled Sword, who was having trouble with fireballs too.

"We can't! Our best hope is to run!" Yelled Wolf, and with that they took off, back to the portal. They jumped through and landed on a hard metal floor. Next to the portal they had just come out of was a portal that looked more dreamy, and instead of fire it was clouds. All of a sudden what looked like an army of monsters, it was more like 7, but they looked very powerful,randomly came out of nowhere.

"Uh oh"

**Ok. Soo ya. DONE! I'm very surprised you made it this far into the, ummm? Series? Yay xD and for the surviah person i was talking about, check him out for some pokèmon stuff 'n' things!**


	6. Chapter 6- NOTICE, and tiny story

Ok** so this has nothing to do with the storyline, i just have a notification. I wont be uploading for a while because i'm going back to school and i wont have enough time between doing homework, eating, sleeping and school. Also, if you don't understand what is going on ask me, i can explain it for you. Another thing is there will be a lot more OCs coming in, some by me, some by my friend. She doesn't have an account so i'm she'll be goining by Minxe Wolfe (dont ask). If you were expecting a story, here you go.**

One one was a racehorse, two two was one too. One one won a race two two won one too.

**Happy? Also... If there is an OC of yours you would like me to put in, PM me the details and i'll see if i can squeeze it in. **


	7. Chapter 7 of weirdness

Ok.** So where we last left off Wolf, Sword and Jessica somehow got themselves into Nightmare's fortress (of solitude). Also, i've found a new way of writing stuff, but if you prefer the old stuff then please tell me and i'll change it back. Also, anything in brackets is me NOT the character. **

**I own none of the characters except, Wolf, Jessica, Uzue and Genesis ( wait, they show up in the next chapter, well, have a sneek peek). Any other characters belong to Warpstar inc., Hal laboratory, and 4Kidz entertainment (i think). **

Meanwhile somewhere that isn't Nightmare's fortress AKA Castle DeDeDe.

P.O.V Meta

"What do we do sir?"Asked Blade. He was standing next to me just through the door of the kings throne room. It had been an hour since Sword had disappeared, and whilst we were walking about the castle looking for him we had heard the king talking about Wolf, Sword and the little goody two shoes, Jessica. Now we were walking through the throne room towards the king, who was looking at the large tv screen with customer service on it. In the background was, Wolf, Sword, Jessica, each tied up, and, Nightmare. I didn't know what to do. DeDeDe solved that problem for me by saying,

"Oh good. Meta Knight, you're here, we were just thinking about corrupting one of your little friends here," he gestured at Wolf. I swallowed, this couldn't be good.

"Well, let us begin," cackled Nightmare, "here, Wolf, take some of this,"

He lifted his hands and between the two came out a small red ball of light, but instead of taking the offer, Wolf just turned her head/body away. Nightmare growled and tried again, but Wolf still refused.

P.O.V Wolf

"Why won't you take it?" Asked Nightmare, smirking.

I was about to reply when i wondered why he was smirking.

"Why are you smirking?" I asked, but it was too late, i had realised what i had done, but by this point the red light was already half-way down my throat. I started choking, then I tensed, it felt as if all the feathers were being plucked out of my wings, and it felt HORRIBLE, not to mention the pain- THE PAIN! It was unbearable.

"W-w-what have you d-d-done to me?" I spluttered.

"I've put evil in your soul, soon you will be mine and mine to control," said Nightmare, "time to join my army as a full monster!"

"N-n-never!" I yelled.

"I'm sorry, you don't really have a choice anymore," said Nightmare innocently,"but i'll be nice and send your friends back to where they belong, it wont matter, because you will be the death of them,"

He pointed a long bony finger at Sword and Jessica, and they teleported back to the throne room. I tensed as pain convulsed my entire body. It also turns out that my feathers were being plucked out, because there was blood and feathers all over the ground. I broke free of my bindings and lay on the ground for a moment before looking at Meta through the TV screen, my eyes cloudy and sad. There was a flash of red, then darkness.

P.O.V Meta

I watched, that's all i did, i watched. I watched as Wolf's wings were ripped to shreds and replaced with evil red bat wings. I watched as the tip of her ears, tails and her whole claws turned an electric blue. I watched as her soft, amber eyes turned a vicious blood red. I watched as Nightmare took control of her body and turned her into a monster. Now i was standing there, shocked and helpless, unable to move, for what i saw before me was something i never wished to see. On the TV was a large wolf like creature. It looked like Wolf's wolf form, but much different. Around it's eyes was black (a bit like someone had burnt you on the eye), it's claws were blue, along with the tips of it's ears and tail, also, it was huge, not the size Wolf, about 7 inches taller, but the worst was the wings, evil bat wings spreading out of it's back. The wolf growled and fixed it's evil gaze on me.

"Crush them Wolf," ordered Nightmare.

Wolf? That's Wolf? Wolf fixed her gaze on me, then with one giant leap she landed on the transporter and teleported right to us. She fixed her evil red gaze on me and i drew Galaxia shakily, it formed in a spark of electricity. The movement i made alerted her and she slowly circled around me. Sword and Blade drew their swords, they were not afraid to fight Wolf, i knew they disliked Wolf from the very beginning. With all the movement Wolf charged up some thing in her mouth. It looked like electricity, then the sudden realisation hit me. When Wolf was corrupted, she gained the ability to control her powers, but all the thinking distracted me and it wasn't until last moment that i realised there was a ball of electricity heading right for me (IN YOUR FACE!). I rolled out of the way just in time, but Jessica wasn't so lucky. Then ball of electricity hit her, ending her life for good.

P.O.V (corrupted) Wolf

One down three to go. After waking up in a strange place i had gotten the sudden urge to kill, and what better way to fulfil that urge then to kill my worst enemy, Meta Knight. Why was he my worst enemy? I can't remember, all i remember is kill, kill, kill. I focused my gaze on Meta Knight and charged. He shakily put his sword in front of his body. Why is he so reluctant to fight? I wondered. Never mind. Kill, all i should focus on is killing him and pleasing my master. Nothing more. I continued to charge. I moved to one side to avoid the sword and rammed into his side, knocking the breath out of him. He coughed and aimed his sword at me. I growled and charged up a ball of electricity. I fired it, but this time not at Meta Knight, but at Nightmare's most valued customers, King DeDeDe and Escargoon. They narrowly dodged it. My urge to kill was growing stronger and stronger by each attack.

"Hey! I'm on your side!" Yelled DeDeDe, and when i just growled at him he added "Rrrr! Meta Knight! Show her who's boss!"

Meta Knight nodded reluctantly and pointed his sword at me. I charged up another ball of electricity and aimed it at him, but this time he was ready. He ran towards me, sword by his side, and when he was about a metre away i had to stop charging up the electricity and jump back to avoid a slash to the neck. He growled and continued to slash at me, and i defended myself by blocking all the attacks with my claws. When he tired out i slashed him with my wings and claws. Because he was tired out he had trouble blocking and i managed to land a hit on him, sending a large crack through his mask. He fell back, but the impact forced his mask to split and reveal a blue face with white eyes and small pink cheeks. If i could have I would have laughed my face off. His face turned red with embarrassment and rage. He stood up, and he started glowing red, I backed off, half scared and half intimidated, two blue bat wings burst out of his back. He flapped them once and he was in the air.

"You're going to pay for this!"

**Ok! Cliffhanger (i think) anyway, i hope you liked the new chapter, i'm going to try and upload every week, if i dont PM me and i might give you a sneek peek of the chapter. Anyway please leave a review telling me if you want more. Well thats enough from me,**

**CYA!**


	8. Chapter 8 of weirdness

**Ok! I dont know if this is an early or late upload, but someone, not going to say who, kept nagging me and asking when the next chapter was going to come out (not really, they just asked when i was going to update next).**

**I own none of the characters except Wolf, Uzue and Genesis, R.S belongs to DrobotExtreme. **

P.O.V Meta

After Wolf had split my mask i was peeved, and i let my rage control me, revealing my deepest and darkest secret. My wings were a symbol of my creator. I tried to calm down. It didn't work. I looked down at Wolf and smiled, she didn't smile back.

"Of course she didn't smile back you idiot! She's been corrupted, she isn't Wolf anymore, she's just another demon, and demons get killed," said a voice in my head.

"Who are you?" I asked aloud.

"I'm you, you idiot, i'm your conscience,"

"What? That doesn't make any sense," i thought.

"Hey Blueberry! Stop talking to yourself and kill her!" Shouted DeDeDe, bringing me back to the real world. Wolf was there, glaring at me with eyes that slightly resembled that of a puff... That's it! I found a way to get Wolf back to her normal self, but it involved hurting her and i couldn't bring myself to do that. So instead of staying there and fighting like a man, i did what any blueberry would do, i ran back to Sword and Blade's quarters with Sword and Blade following closely behind.

P.O.V (corrupted) Wolf

Those cowards! I took a step to follow them but Nightmare stopped me,

"Just leave them, it gives you the fun of the chase later,"

I walked over to the transporter and jumped in, Customer Service pressed the button and i teleported back to the fortress.

"Well done. You did well for your first time," praised Nighmare.

I smiled, unable to talk. All of a sudden i was squashed by a large weight, i rolled over and tried to see who it was, but i only succeeded in twisting myself into an awkward angle. The weight got off me and i was surprised to see WolfWrath. (She would have killed him for killing her parents but she forgot) WolfWrath barked,

"Are you new here?"

"Yes, but i cant remember how i got here," i barked back.

"Well, do you want to go train at the arena?"

"Sure?" I barked, unsure of what the arena was. WolfWrath flicked his ears at me, telling me to follow, and i followed at a slow trot. We walked over to the transporter and Customer service asked,

"You training again, WolfWrath?"

He pressed the button and we ended up in a room with a human wearing a black martial arts uniform with a white trim and a purple puff with spikes on her left shoulder, feathers on her right, horns growing on the top if her head and two wings.

"WolfWrath! You're training again?" Asked the human, then she noticed me,"who's this,"

"Yes i'm training, and i don't know her name actually," barked WolfWrath.

"Really?" Asked the human, a bit shocked, then she turned to me and asked, "what's your name?"

"Wolf," i barked at her,"and your's is?"

"Oh, call me Uzue," she pointed to the puff,"and this is Genesis,"

The puff looked at me suspiciously.

"We have training to do," barked WolfWrath. He walked away and i followed hesitantly. He led me down a long hallway that led to a large door. He pushed the door open and sunlight streamed through. We walked out and i heard the sound if fighting and cheering, for what was ahead was a large colosseum, chock full of monsters watching monsters fighting monsters. I wanted with my whole life to fight there, and earn the respect of my master.

P.O.V Meta

When we got back to Sword and Blade's quarters we found Dædra waiting anxiously for Wolf to return. She looked at me, eyes full of hope. I sat down next to her and told her to sit.

"Dædra, Wolf's been-she's been," i choked on my own words," Wolf's been corrupted by Nightmare, now she's evil,"

I closed my eyes and stood up. Dædra sat there, tears stinging the corner of her eyes. Suddenly she sat bolt upright and ran out of the room crying. I looked at what she'd left behind, it was a small drawing of Wolf and Dædra playing. I left the room with the drawing and went back to my own quarters, locking the door behind me. I walked over to the small bed and reached underneath it. I pulled out a new mask and put it on. I then walked over to my shelf and pulled out a jar, i reached in and pulled out one of the many, many sweets. I undid the wrapper and slid it under my mask. I opened the deck door and stood on the balcony railing. It was midnight. I heard a clunk behind me. I turned and saw one of the roof panels lying on the ground. I picked it up and looked up. I saw a bit of metal and guessed it was just apart of the roof. So I dropped my guard and began walking back to the railing. Just as i turned around I heard another clunk, but this time it was A LOT louder. I span around and saw a robotic, ummm, dragon thing... I stared at it for a moment, and it stared back. I watched as it charged something up in it's mouth, I continued to stare at it, and since it was dark i couldn't get a good look at it. All of a sudden it sent a large beam of energy at MY FACE, i dodged.

"Hey!" I yelled at it,"Why are you attacking me!?"

"I have orders by the GSA to destroy all monsters," It replied, charging up another beam.

"Hey! I'm a star warrior!" I said, Dodging another beam.

"Why aren't you with them now, eh?" It said as one of it's feet glowed purple and it charged at me, brandishing it's claws. It swiped at me, and, yet again, i dodged.

"They all died," I told it. It sat down, and asked,

"H-h-how?"

"Nightmares monsters outnumbered us," I replied, looking down,"we lost many good warriors, and many good friends,"

It looked at me, then at the ground. I decided to change the subject,

"My name's Meta Knight, and yours is?"

"Robotic Salamence, but just call me R.S,"

P.O.V (corrupted) Wolf

If i defeated this monster it would be my 20th monster without getting hurt. It was a large bug like creature carrying a club and a sword. It swung it's club at me and i jumped out of the way. It followed up by swinging it's sword at me, and i dodged. I then staged a counter attack by slashing at it's face, it moved back just in time. It got it's sword and hit me smack bang in the tail, and it HURT! I growled and started glowing an electric blue. I looked at myself, astonished. I flew up in the air and swooped on it. I had hit it and it was now paralysed.

"ENOUGH!" Boomed a voice over all the cheering, it was Nightmare,"It's time for you to go and kill Meta Knight!"

I smiled, this was my chance.

**Hey, kinda funny story (not really), when i was writing 'glowing' it came out glogwinb. xD how is that funny? I dont know. **


	9. Chapter 9 of weirdness

Ok,** i'm lazy, and i had writers block, so here it is! A late upload (i think)... I promise i'm not Gay! I'm not even a dude! I just liek to make things dramatic! Here we go!**

**I own none of the characters except Wolf and Upendi (xD) R.S belongs to DrobotExtreme! Extremeness! All other characters belong to other peeps. **

P.O.V Wolf

I was trapped, the evil that had tainted my soul had trapped me in the deepest part of my being. It was there now, fighting me for control over the body. It won, again, and i sat down in despair. My last chance of saving Meta, gone, just like that, like when you clap, the sound lingers there for a second, then it's gone and you wait for a second chance, but if I managed to somehow get Meta to hurt me, my PHYSICAL form, then it would get the evil vulnerable, then i could overpower it and get control over my body. Then there's the catch, the evil would never FULLY be gone it would be there, watching, waiting from the shadows. Watching my every move, waiting for the right time to strike...… (xD)

P.O.V Meta

I stared at R.S, it was day, and well, he's not quite what i expected. He's a small dragon, a bit smaller than myself, with stubby wings and well, he's a robot.

"What do we do now?" He asked me.

I thought for a moment, then gestured for him to follow. I walked out of my quarters and down part of the long hallway towards Sword and Blade's quarters. We never actually went in, 'cause the second i put my hand on the door handle they both stepped out and walked face first into me. We all ended up as a pile of armour on the floor. R.S chuckled, a bit evil-ey (?). Sword and Blade immediately sat up and stared at it.

"Who's this Sir?" Asked Sword.

"Oh right," I said, standing up, "Sword and Blade this is R.S, Robotic Salamence, R.S this is Sword and Blade," i noticed Blade gripping the hilt if his sword, I chuckled, "calm down Blade, he's not a monster, he works for the GSA,"

He calmed down a bit. I heard the sound of electrical wires and machinery. I rushed off to the throne room, guessing it was the monster transporter. I ran straight past Sir Ebrum and pregnant Lady Like, not stopping when they said hi. I ran face first into Escargoon, who got stroppy at me, but i couldn't stop. If it was the transporter then Wolf is back or DeDeDe is ordering yet ANOTHER demon, both could mean trouble, and i hoped it wasn't Wolf. I ran into the throne room and saw DeDeDe sitting on his chair talking to Customer Service, yet again. So i guessed he was ordering a monster and i relaxed, then once i saw what was on the transporter, i really could've killed myself. Sitting on the transporter was Wolf and WolfWrath, NUZZLING! (D:)

My eyes widened behind my mask and i screamed,

"WTF!" (But actually what the f**k)

They stopped and looked at me. Wolf growled, and WolfWrath barked. DeDeDe and Customer Service turned from their convo' and looked at me.

"Meta Knight!" Said DayDayDay (DeDeDe)," how nice of you to join the party! We were just talking about how Wolf could skin you alive,"

I heard footsteps behind me and in less than a second Sword and Blade were by my side, with R.S following closely behind. Wolf leaped at me, for the 700th time, it looked like she had recently hurt her tail, because it was covered in blood and ripped fur. She glowed an electric blue and she charged at me. I narrowly dodged, but she still got me on the arm and, unluckily for me, she got my sword arm. Sparks of electricity came off my arm and i screamed in shock as i lost all feeling in my right arm. Wolf turned and shot multiple waves of electricity at me with deadly accuracy. I dodged them all but one, and it hit me on my paralysed arm and i screamed in pain as i was stricken down to the ground! (xD hidden reference) Wolf walked over and leant over my face. I closed my eyes and waited for the death blow, but it never came. I opened my eyes again and looked up. Wolf's eyes were flickering from red to amber then to red and back to amber and so on. She is resisting. I rolled away and almost ran into R.S who was trying to fight off a giant bat thing (that will show up later). Turns out while i was fighting Wolf it had come through to deal with R.S while Sword and Blade fought off WolfWrath. I turned back to Wolf who had gotten over her little switchy thing and she was now walking towards me with angry red eyes.

P.O.V (corrupted) Wolf

The good side almost won that time. Never again would i let that happen though. Never. I looked at my foe and growled. I charged up another electric ball and FIRED. He dodged, again. I heard a yowl and saw WolfWrath with a sword in his foot, the sword being held by none other than Sword (xD). I raced over, forgetting about Meta Knight, and grabbed Sword by the arm and chucked him at a nearby wall. I turned and gently pulled the sword out of WolfWraths foot. He licked me on the head and turned back to Blade as i turned back to Meta Knight. He had drawn his sword and was now glaring intently at me, obviously he cared about his naves. He jumped up and shot out a beam of energy at me. I dodged; narrowly. He landed back on the ground and charged full pelt at me, stabbing and slashing even before he'd gotten to me. I stepped to the side and he ran straight passed me and i slashed him with my claws, and i hit. Now he was bleeding heavily from one side. I was happy, and he took that as his chance. He slashed me right across the left eye. I smelt blood, not just his blood but MY blood, and i smelt a lot of puff blood, even my blood smelt like that of a puff. I blinked. That can't be right, i'm a wolf NOT a puff. I felt pain, the good side was trying again, and it was wining. I growled at WolfWrath,

"RUN! The good side's winning!"

He nodded and jumped on the transporter, signalling for Upendi (the bat) to follow. The transporter turned on and they both left.

P.O.V Meta

"Someone explain to me what's going on?"

After WolfWrath and the bat left Wolf started rolling on the floor like she was on fire. Now she was looking down at me with amber eyes, but in my anger I kept slashing at her, unaware that she was good again. She jumped back and looked heartbroken. She turned and ran out of the throne room, jumping out of one of the castle windows and fled towards Whispy's woods. I sheathed Galaxia and, ignorant of my paralysed arm, went to help Sword, Blade and R.S.

**Ok, Upendi is a stupid name for a monster, but youll find out about her backstory later. And tell me if i should actually give a name to my chapters instead of "chapter _ of weirdness" also, sorry if the chapter is a bit short, i lost a bit of content and stuff. Oh and about Wolf and WolfWrath it wasn't my fault, DrobotExtreme asked me to do it! :/**

**CYA! ^^**


	10. Chapter 10- Secrets Or Lies?(Blade)

**Finally, bout flippin time. AN UPDATE! Welcome, for once I'm actually going to give the chapter a proper name like "welcome back" or "secrets or lies?" Or something liek that. Anyway, hope you enjoy! **

**none of the characters are mine except Wolf, R.S belongs to DrobotExtreme and Lunar belongs to MyImagination12 **

P.O.V Wolf

It was dark, I had no idea why Meta had attacked me or why I was much larger than normal. The only thing I remembered was Nightmare and Jessica. (O3O YAY CAPS LOCK!) I looked around for something I could use to build a shelter. Nothing helpful, just a bunch of leaves and grass. No sticks, surprisingly. But this is Whispy Woods' forest we're talking about, this place lacked a lot of things NORMAL forests have. I searched and searched 'till I thought I could search no longer, but I only managed to gather up two scrawny sticks and a small mouse, barely a mouthful for a CAT. Suddenly I felt the stab of pain that happens when a wolf-puff stays in wolf form for too long. The flashing light appeared and I was back to my normal old puff self. I stretched my wings, they felt stiff, as if they hadn't been used in a thousand years. Whist rubbing my eye I felt a small stab of pain, and looked at my hand to see it covered in blood.

Meta must've cut me over the eye, I thought. Then I looked at my claws, which were an electric blue. Crying out in shock, I slumped up against a tree.

"GITT OFF!" Yelled a sudden voice behind me, making me jump.

I span around only to come face to face with none other than Whispy Woods.

"Hihi!" I said, smiling and waving.

"You're covered in blood!" Yelled the tree.

I looked at myself and realised he was right, even though it wasn't very noticeable.

"So I am..." I muttered. Somehow my claws had changed, and so had my tail. (You know the details)

"Yo, you ok?" Asked Whispy, in a way very unlike Whispy.

I sat up and looked at him, asking,

"What's different about me!?"

He listed everything, from the claws to the ears to the wings and by the end of it all I had a look of horror on my face. Light of flashiness and Wolf the wolf was there. Again he listed everything, the size difference as well. Then my mental cord snapped and I ran away from it all, trying to convince myself it was a dream, though it didn't work. I was so lost in thought that I actually ran into a tree. I lay there forever until I even thought about getting up, but something stopped me. It was a scent, the scent of a wolf not like Wolf and WolfWrath type but like WOLF wolf but not wolf (how many times did I say wolf? x3) I growled,

"Who's there?!"

No reply, just a lot of rustling in the bushes, and the scent of a female wolf but not wolf. I growled again, more of a warning than a question. The stranger stepped out of the bushes to reveal a female purple wolf with feathered wings and a purple underbelly that was so dark it was almost black but still noticeably purple.

"Who are you?" I growled, letting her know I was a threat.

"Lunar," she replied, wagging her tail,"who are you,"

"Wolf," I answered, slightly surprised at her friendly tone, "how come i never picked up your scent on my way here?"

"I have arcane and fire ability," she said, wagging her tail and slightly tipping her head to one side.

I knew what that meant, teleportation, invisible, illusions, fire, that kind of stuff. Again, my mental cord snapped, I ran away, again, even if I was bigger, I would NOT challenge a more powerful opponent. EVER. Then I remembered something that only my mother, father and I knew...

It was my birthday...

P.O.V Meta

After Wolf had run for it, I helped bandage Sword and Blade's wounds. The worst would be Sword, with a dislocated arm and multiple scratches and bruises. Blade was fine, with one minor injury, that being a large cut going down his right arm. R.S was fine, no injuries, that bat demon looked pretty easy. Then everyone looked at me. I was covered in blood, scratches and, not to mention, I had a paralysed arm.

"Nup, we can't do this on our own," said Blade, "we're going to Doctor Yabui,"

"In the middle of the night?" I asked, and he nodded. I shrugged, it'd give us some exercise, as if fighting off 2 demons and a 1/2, the half being Wolf, wasn't enough. Thinking about Wolf triggered rage and loneliness. The rage being the fact that she hurt Sword, and the loneliness being the fact that she was the closest person I had to being the same species, kinda. We were both a SPECIES of Puff, though I am just a puff and she's a WOLF-puff. We walked to the surgery in silence, gazed at by the occasional early cappy. When we finally got to the doctor's, it was closed. So we just banged really hard on the door and Yabui came scurrying. He took one good look at us and began gesturing for us to come inside. When we got in Yabui asked,

"What happened? You look like you've been battling an army of monsters!"

"More like three," replied R.S.

"Two and a half," I corrected him.

Yabui shrugged and gestured for them to come into the surgery room. He treated Sword first, popping his arm back into place and bandaging the scratches. He did the same for Blade and I, but when he came to my paralysed arm he span around and grabbed a small book out of a draw. He flicked the through the pages and stopped at one. He took a moment to read it,

"How long ago did you get paralysed?" He asked, still reading.

"'Bout half an hour ago," I replied.

He looked up and glared at me, "YOU'RE SUPPOSED TO CONTACT MEDICAL CARE RIGHT AWAY!"

I backed away, shocked at his sudden temper.

"Sorry," he said, is gaze softening, "it's odd that you're paralysed on the arm though,"

"What?" Asked R.S.

"How EXACTLY did you get paralysed?" Asked the psychotic doctor.

"Ummm..." I didn't exactly want to tell him. So I quietly told him "one of the monsters electric paralysed me or something, I'm a little hazy on the details,"

"Sorry," the doctor said,"the only way I can help you is to give you a sling and hope for the best..."

"WHAAAAAATTT!?"asked Sword, outraged, "you're a doctor! You should know how to treat these things!"

The doctor shrugged and grabbed a sling out of the same draw the book came out of and wrapped my arm up (or however slings work). I thanked him and walked out the door, Sword, Blade and R.S following behind.

P.O.V Wolf

I burst out of the forest, Lunar following behind me. I'd befriended, or really she befriended ME, after I ran off. She'd followed me for a while, then when she left I got lonely and went looking for her. After that time I caught Meta's scent on the breeze and went looking for him, too. I saw him leave a house i the village that we saw the first day we went training, Sword, Blade and some robotic dragon thing following behind. We approached cautiously in case Meta attacked me again. He heard us coming and turned, one arm bandaged up in a sling. He glared at me, for some reason. Flashing light *blah blah blah* I was a puff again. Meta hesitantly approached us.

"Meta?" I asked when he got to us,"why did you attack me?"

"You honestly don't remember?"he asked, growling.

"The last thing i remember is Nightmare and the red light and..." I trailed off as I collapsed onto the ground, not from shock or sadness, just from tiredness. I added,"what happened?"

He filled me in, every little detail added and the more he told me, the more I remembered. I broke down in tears, not believing I had done what I did. Meta comforted me by sitting down next to me, not touching, he didn't trust me as much anymore. But the fact that I had killed Jessica almost killed ME. I killed her-under mind control, yes-but it still means I killed her.

"I-I-I..." My tongue got caught in my throat. I waited to calm down, then retried,"I killed her, Meta, h-h-how could I be so..." I searched for the right word.

"Weak-minded?" He said, sternly.

"Y-yes, that," I stood up, not bothering to brush myself off. I looked at Lunar, who stared back at me.

"Wolf, do not blame yourself for Jessica, she is happy now, she does not blame you, she blames Nightmare, but she is happy and that's all that matters," said a voice that sounded a lot like Bird's, my mothers.

P.O.V Meta

"Don't blame Wolf, you know she didn't mean it," said the voice in my head, the one from earlier,"trust her again, and let it all go,"

Wolf turned and started to walk away again, the wolf following her. Something told me I should trust the voice.

"Wolf," I said, and she turned, and I continued,"that battle didn't change anything, you can still live with me," I nodded at R.S and the wolf,"you two can as well,"

Wolf's eyes lit up with happiness and she ran over and hugged me, no longer smaller than me but round-about the same height, one of the effects of the "mutation".

"Really?" She asked, snapping me out of my thoughts.

I nodded, I really did mean it, and what would Dædra 'not' say if I returned saying I had found Wolf but left her to die in Whispy Woods? She would be furious and probably go looking for her. Not mention the promise I made to Bird.

"I believe not all of us have been properly introduced," said nodding at R.S and the wolf. I nodded at R.S signalling for him to introduce himself.

"I'm R.S, short for Robotic Salamence," he said formally, "nice to meet you,"

"Nice to meet you too," said Wolf, " can we continue the introduction via foot. 'Cause I don't know about you but I'm starving!"

I nodded as we began to walk back to the castle. Wolf started the introductions again,

"Since she's a wolf Lunar can't exactly explain herself to common people like you, so I'll do it," said Wolf, with a giant, cheeky grin,"this is Lunar, Lunar this is Meta Knight, I just call him Meta, Sword Knight, I call him Sword, Blade Knight, I call him Blade and then there's R.S," She pointed to each of us in turn,"and since we're the only girls, we have to prove we're better than them,"

Blade stiffened, as though he had been found out for something or something. I shrugged it off.

"How about we go and get something to eat?" Asked Blade.

We all nodded and headed towards the horrible restaurant of Kawasaki's.

**Weee I hope I got it right... Sorry if I got anything wrong, I'm not exactly the best at getting things right... N E way,**

**CYA ^^**


	11. Chapter 11-Odd reunion?

**HIHI! so I procrastinated and didnt get this quite done, hence the "ciffhanger"... ENJOY!**

**None of the characters are mine except Wolf, Genesis, Uzue and Wing oh and Pyro, Bird and Wrath. R.S belongs to DrobotExtreme. And Lunar belongs to MyImagination12**

Chapter 10

P.O.V Genesis

I paced back and fourth, pondering about my little sister, trying to remember her name. Uzue chilling at the transporter device.

"What's wrong?!" She asked,"you've been pacing ever since Wolf and WolfWrath were together!"

I hesitated for a moment. Then said,

"I'm trying to remember my sisters name,"

"Wasn't something like Ōkami, you're looking for a Wolf-Puff, Ōkami is Japanese for wolf?"

"No, Ōkami's your sisters name, my sister's name is..." I replied, I pondered for a moment longer then exclaimed,"WE LET HER GO! MY SISTER IS WOLF!"

"Aren't you going to kill her?"

"Yea, but I'm glad we let her go, I like to chase," I hopped onto the transporter,"send me to DeDeDe's place, I'm going to find Wolf,"

"I'm coming too! I want to see if Ōkami's with Meta Knight again," she pressed a button and almost immediately she was teleporting with me.

We stepped off the transporter and I said,

"When I find you Wolf... YOU'RE DEAD!"

P.O.V Blade

Tension was still cracking like pork-chop as we walked towards Kawasaki's. Nobody ever wanted to go to that horrible place, but since it is really the only restaurant in town, people put up with it. This Would be the hardest Thing for me to do, ever. I would have to reveal a secret that only Sword knows. Something our Lord didn't know about me.

P.O.V Wolf

Blade looked guilty, like, super SUPER guilty, well what you can see of him anyway.

"What's wrong with Blade?" I whispered to Meta.

He shrugged,

"He's probably nervous about eating at Kawasaki's,"

I chuckled, then asked,

"What is so bad about Kawasaki's?"

He laughed, then made gestures that made him look like he was going to vomit. I started cracking up. Blade coughed, drawing our attention,

"If your done playing shirrades, we're here,"

Meta looked at me, then took a step towards me.

"What, are you doing?" I asked, slightly concerned.

"There's a weird mark under the eye I cut,"

I flipped out. Shouting,

"WHERE!? WHAT DOES IT LOOK LIKE?!"

Everyone stepped back, except Meta, who went looking for a stick. He picked one up and started drawing the symbol in the dust. ( kinda hard to explain, it looks a bit like the cutter form from that one Kirby boss that changes form a lot. ). I was super confused. Marks don't usually look like that, especially Wolf-Puff marks. My stomach growled, I hadn't eaten since before I met Meta. Which was about five days ago.

"Forget about the mark, I need grub!" I shouted and ran full pelt at the restaurant, Meta, Sword and Blade following from behind, R.S and Lunar staying behind because they're "animals". We entered the restaurant, only to be greeted by a dapper looking chef,

"Hi! May i take your order?" He asked, then as Meta walked through the door he said,"Hi Meta Knight! I don't see you 'round here! I didn't think you did eat!"

I heard Meta growl from behind and I spun around to see his good arm on his sword.

"Shut up or I'll flay you," he threatened.

"That's a bit draconian, don't you think?" I asked, chuckling,"after all, he is about to serve us food!"

"If you call it food or garbage, it all tastes like shit," he whispered under his breath, but nothing can be kept secret from me, then in a louder voice he asked,"Are you sure you don't want to catch a rabbit or eat at the castle?"

I sighed, boys are idiots, it takes too long to get to the castle and it takes too long to catch a rabbit, but I replied by shaking my head. We sat down and ordered, even though R.S and Lunar couldn't really sit down so they stood at the end of the table. Kawasaki gave us our orders, though nobody really ordered much. I'd ordered the ramen noodles, and the first bite I took I almost vomited, but I managed to keep it down. I leaned over and whispered into Meta's ear (if he has them),

"The last time I ate food this bad was the day my sister was kidnapped, and killed,"

"You had a sister?" He asked, not bothering to ask what we had eaten.

"Yeah," I replied,"do you want me to tell you what happened?"

He nodded, and I begun.(I'm going to do it in flashback P.O.V because I can't be bothered to do it in Wolf's P.O.V)

-P.O.V Flashback-

_Two Puff sisters, a red Wolf-Puff and a purple"mutated" Puff, were talking outside a small cave. The red one was trying to convince the other to eat a beetle._

_"Come on Genesis!" She pleaded,"it'll be fun!"_

_"No, I wont do it, Wolf," replied Genesis, obviously getting annoyed at her sister._

_"Pleeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeaaaaaaaaaaaaaaassssssssssseeeeeee?" Wolf pleaded._

_Genesis thought for a moment, then tackled Wolf, tickling her. Wolf started laughing and laughing, unaware of the sudden danger that was closing in on them, fast. The orange "sphere doomer" everyone called Pyro walked up to them (yes that's why if did brackets around sphere doomer, he has feet) and said,_

_"Wolf, it's time for training,"_

_Genesis growled,_

_"Why can't I come too?"_

_Pyro looked down at her. He used one of his tassels to lift her up and bring her to his head._

_"Is Nightmare looking for you?" He asked, but before she could answer he said sternly,"NO. So if you want to train with me then go kill some monsters and make yourself wanteeeee-"_

_He stopped mid-sentence as Genesis started attacking him with a sword. She hit one of his jagged teeth and completely snapped it off, the excess bit laying on the ground. Pyro grabbed the sword out of her hand then put it on the ground. Wolf sniffed the air._

_"MONSTERS!" She yelled, Genesis and Pyro turned and looked at her as a terrible screech hit the air. In moments the clearing was filled with monsters, all after the same thing, Wolf. Bird and Wrath both burst out of the bushes, attacking any monster they could get their hands on. Wolf scratched a large green winged beast on the neck and blood gushed out, filling a small hole, but the monster wasn't finished. It frantically looked around, then it noticed Genesis, unarmed. it hastily ran over to her, it grabbed her in two crude talons, she struggled as the monster let out an ear splitting screech. All the monsters turned and ran into the bushes. As the wings beast flew off with Genesis in its claws. Wolf noticed this and ran after it, but it's speed was to fast for her tiny feet and she couldn't fly because her wing was damaged. She turned around and headed back to the cave, to give her parents the bad news._

-End Flashback-

P.O.V Wolf

"Well that explains what happened to Genesis," said Meta,"but what did you eat?"

"Beetles," I told him simply.

Meta was about to say something but I hit him. I could've sworn I heard Sword and Blade say something about girls. I listened closely for it again.

"Blade, I think it wise to tell Meta Knight now before he finds out another way," I heard Sword say under his breath to Blade. Blade sat up and looked at Meta.

"Sir, please don't hate me for what I'm about to tell you," he took a deep breath, then said,"Meta Knight... I'm actually a girl,"

The facial expression I made looked a bit like this, D: I was so shocked. Meta on the other hand wasn't.

"Please tell me something that i didn't already suspect," said Meta.

"Wait, you knew?" Asked Sword, a bit shocked.

"I've suspected it for a while, I just never had the guts to call her a girl in case I was wrong,"

Before anyone could speak R.S and Lunar burst through the front door.

"There's a human and a puff coming here!" Yelled R.S, then he added,"And they don't look friendly,"

We all started to run outside, but before we could reach the door a human wearing a black dobok with a white trim and a purple-(let's just get onto the story, the puff's Genesis). The puff set her eyes on me and growled. Then the human said something in Japanese, I managed to translate it and she'd said:

"Call forth the demon of flight, Wing!"

Or something like that. At the same time the exact same demon that took Genesis appeared.

"So, I've finally found you, my dearest SISTER!" Yelled Genesis, and with that, she charged.

**:3**

**Wolf: Hihi! ;3**

**Me: O.O *runs away screaming* **

**Wolf: Ok.. I'll say goodbye for her,**

**Cya! **

**(just a quick note that when i finished this i put my hand on a pencil sharpener to try to use it as a mouse xD)**


	12. So sorry

**That's it.. im no longer going to post stories.. Very succinct... I know..**

**the story will be deleted**** ... Not really.. but i still wont be posting stories unless you really REALLY want me to... Im so sorry... Ill still be here.. and i might start posting stories again, when i actually get good at writing stories...**

**cya..**


End file.
